Chapter 3/Briefing Starfleet
(Space, Starbase 345) The Federation fleet is around the Starbase as the Intrepid is berthed in a drydock with worker bees flying around it repairing the hull breach it sustained during the battle. (Admiral Martin's office) Admiral James Martin is looking at Captains Kira and Picard as well as Commander Martin as Typhuss is briefing the Admiral on what happened in sector 228. A large Xindi fleet attacked the Home Fleet, the Xindi are going to start a war with the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. But we've done nothing to them but be respectful to their wishes of not wanting to get involved with our conflicts against the Borg and the Dominion Admiral Martin says as he looks at Captain Kira. It was Humans who destroyed their weapon in the 22nd century, they want to destroy us says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. Because they were mislead by the Sphere Builders Admiral Martin says as he looks at Captain Kira. Yes, but why would they have a large fleet like that, the Xindi are going to attack us and there is no other reason to have a large fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. That's a good question I've tried getting through to the Xindi Council but they're not taking my calls Admiral Martin says as he looks at Captain Kira and his son after Captain Picard was dismissed. The question is how sir Commander Martin says as he looks at his father. Admiral, may I be dismissed says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. Your both dismissed Admiral Martin says as he looks at Captain Kira and Commander Martin. (Outside Admiral Martin's office) Well that went better John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, well I'm going back to the Intrepid, Kira to Intrepid, beam me up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. (Space) The Intrepid is docked being repaired. (Deck 7, sickbay) The medical staff is treating the wounded as Captain Kira walks into the sickbay and heads to the surgical bay where Colonel Carter is resting at. Sarah Mackenzie is being treated by Doctor Pulaski for a head wound. Typhuss walks over to Samantha's biobed. Typhuss hey just looking over some crew rotations Sam says as she puts the padd down. I just wanted to see how you were doing says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. I'm fine just a bit sore so how long are we in drydock for? Sam asked Typhuss. I don't know, I hope its not long but it looks like we are going to war with the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Well if its like the Dominion War where we just had skirmishes with them then I think we'll be ok until they decide to declare full war on us Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't want another war, I fought in many wars during my Starfleet career and I know what to do if it does come to war says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Fight and win Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. (Space) The Intrepid sits in drydock.